


Only the Best

by fujibutts



Series: Iwaoi Week [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: IwaOi Week, M/M, Shopping, baby!kageyama, oh my goood, parenting AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:19:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2242158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujibutts/pseuds/fujibutts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi Hajime glared gazed lovingly at his dearest husband and beloved child... No wait, Tobio wasn't even a child. Even saying he was a toddler was pushing it! He was an infant, at most.</p><p>At four months old, Tobio was the most spoiled child he knew. Of course Tobio held no fault, because he was the greatest child any parent could ask for. It was all his fault.</p><p>"Iwa-chan look what I found!"</p><p>Iwaoi Week Day 1: Childhood- Neither Oikawa nor Iwaizumi can resist spoiling their little Tobio-chan throughout childhood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only the Best

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS REALLY REALLY STRETCHING IT BUT I WAS SHOPPING AND I FOUND [THE SHIRT](https://38.media.tumblr.com/c020c07c97ed55725a58f6eb882a51c0/tumblr_nb94ouIrRK1r6mwalo1_500.jpg). AND I INSTANTLY KNEW WHAT I WAS GOING TO DO FOR DAY 1.
> 
> I was shopping this weekend and my mom spent an hour at Lacoste and just. I felt my wallet hurting. [Here's](http://fuji.co.vu/post/96418356369/in-case-were-not-snapchat-friends-heres-my) my snapchat story about it.

Iwaizumi Hajime ~~glared~~ gazed lovingly at his dearest husband and beloved child... No wait, Tobio wasn't even a child. Even saying he was a toddler was pushing it! He was an infant, at most.

At four months old, Tobio was the most spoiled child he knew. Of course Tobio held no fault, because he was the greatest child any parent could ask for. It was all  _his_ fault.

"Iwa-chan look what I found!"

Ah there he was, the famed volleyball-player-turned-model Oikawa Tooru. Or better known as Mrs. Iwaizumi to their friends (much to both men's distaste).

Oikawa  _bounced_ over to his partner, one hand behind his son's head to keep it from moving in his Solly Baby Wrap (Iwaizumi could still remember the argument they had when Oikawa had insisted that, "Iwa-chan! Of course our baby needs this! He won't be caught dead in one of those clunky old baby carriers. This is Micro-Bamboo Viscose so it's antimicrobial and hypoallergenic- who knows what kinds of bacteria could grow on a baby carrier you bought in some gross store!") and the other brandishing a small piece of clothing on a plastic hanger. "Iwa-chan look we  _have_ to get this for Tobi-chan!"

The item in question was a tiny white polo with polkadots and crocodiles spaced evenly along its expanse.

Iwaizumi looked at the shirt, then to his husband and child, then back to the shirt. Without saying a word he plucked Tobio from the glaring mint dyed piece of organic cotton marketed as a $70 baby carrier and placed him into the authentic navy blue Silver Cross Balmoral pram they (Oikawa) ordered two months before Tobio first arrived in their home. Taking a moment to make sure Tobio was secure and squirming like a happy little caterpillar (in designer baby clothes) with his toy, Iwaizumi exited the store, leaving behind his gaping husband.

...

Instead of doing what Iwaizumi expected and leaving behind the ugly overpriced shirt, once he recovered, Oikawa sniffed angrily and continued shopping. When he finally found his husband and child at a nearby pretzel place (Oikawa was visibly appalled when he saw Iwaizumi dip his finger into his soda and let Tobio have a taste.  _How could he?_ He thought Iwa-chan was a good guy, a noble man! But- but how could he do something so horrible as to feed their child  _junk food_?) he held a bag with not only the shirt, but also a blazer and another polo (just to spite his dearest husband).

Iwaizumi just shook his head and rolled his eyes as he once more dipped his finger into the soda to give their child more- which Tobio happily accepted, suckling at the proffered finger. Again Oikawa's face contorted into a look of pure anguish and when Iwaizumi drew his hand away, he placed a sharp smack on the back of his wrist.

"I turn around for one minute and you are feeding my child _junk food_?!" Oikawa raved, "It all starts early you know! Junk food will make him all greasy and unhealthy- do you want our child to be ridiculed when he grows up? I will not have any child of mine with bad acne because his father decided it was a good idea to feed him  _junk food_!"

"Jesus christ Tooru get that stick out of your ass for a second- a little bit of soda isn't going to condemn him to a life of ridicule."

"But-"

Sensing another rant coming on, Iwaizumi gripped his son under the armpits, thrusting him in his husband's face. "Do you think that we'd ever let him get hurt?"

Oikawa sighed, looking past his child to his husband's reassuring smile, then back to Tobio, smiling and babbling as he swung his legs in the air. Finally, he took Tobio back, placing a sloppy kiss on his cheek and making the baby giggle even more. "No we won't."

"Good." Iwaizumi stood up and quickly threw away the remnants of the meal. When the area was tidied up, he looked to the stroller where a bag with the familiar crocodile logo took the place of his child. "Don't tell me you actually bought that thing."

Whistling nonchalantly, Oikawa began to walk away, pretending he didn't hear. Curiously, Iwaizumi peered into the bag not only to find the shirt but even more overpriced and honestly quite ugly pieces of clothing. Rolling his eyes, he gripped the handle of the stroller his son was going to grow out of in just a few months time. Oh well, only the best for their little Tobio-chan.

**Author's Note:**

> The [carrier](http://www.petittresor.com/Products/View/24340) (they have it in mint) and the [stroller](http://www.petittresor.com/Products/View/24352). The [toy](http://usa.alexandalexa.com/maileg-carrot-rattle-orange). Also, [Tobio-chan's](http://www.petittresor.com/Products/View/21532) [clothing](http://www.petittresor.com/Products/View/26718) [is](http://www.petittresor.com/Products/View/26935) [expensive](http://www.petittresor.com/Products/View/13459).
> 
> Let's be Fucking Real here guys. Oikawa would spoil the SHIT out of his kids. Do you see that stroller? It's almost $8,000. Like what the fuck. What the fuuuck.


End file.
